


faking it

by koutarous



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A plot if you squint, Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Underage Drinking, bin and dongmin are human disasters, rated teen for drinking and swear words :0, sanha is the voice of reason, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutarous/pseuds/koutarous
Summary: dongmin needs a fake boyfriend. bin is happy enough to help.





	faking it

**Author's Note:**

> i need an au where i can write a good summary lmao  
> i wanted a binu fake dating au so much that i wrote one. here this is!  
> just a heads up, underlined text is texting!

“lee dongmin, will you accept my confession?”

dongmin looked at the girl standing in front of him.  she was shorter than him, by at least a head, and had long, black hair that was blowing in the breeze.  her eyes were dark brown, but they seemed to glow and reflect the sunset that evening.  the longer he looked, the longer he felt bad for her.  she was pretty popular among their classmates.  she was nice enough, and she was in the top 10 percent of their class, along with dongmin.  his friends had, on an earlier occasion, tried to convince dongmin to ask her out. he rejected the idea, citing his lack of romantic feelings for her.  she was similar to him in a way; she had rejected every confession she had received.  knowing this made dongmin feel even worse.

he turned his head to look at the skyline.  it was less awkward than staring her down, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stare at her face without it being awkward. the sun was setting now, painting the skyline, houses, and rooftop he was currently standing shades of orange and pink.  he swallowed hard, trying to think of how he could say this.

“no” the girl said, interrupting dongmin’s thoughts. “you’re going to say no, aren’t you?” she smiled, fists clenched at her sides, looking down at her feet.  she looked up at him with watery eyes.

“i just have one question,” she said, voice shaky.

“why?”

 

myungjun’s laughter roared through dongmin’s house.  

“so,” he began, “you’re telling  _ me _ that you need one of  _ us _ ” he said, gesturing to their friends, “to fake date you?”

dongmin buried his hands in his face, groaning.

“you still don’t get it, do you?” he sighed, “i didn’t want to hurt her feelings.  it wouldn’t be real dating anyways.  just like, change your facebook relationship status and post pictures of us on instagram.” he pleaded.  he didn’t think it was too much to ask.

“well, dongmin, i would  _ love _ to help you out, but unfortunately it’s common knowledge that my heart has been given to, well, another man.” myungjun smirked, resting his head on jinwoo’s shoulder, who looked unimpressed.  

“not to be homophobic, but can you not spoon when the rest of us here?” sanha said, his face twisting in fake disgust. he was throwing throwing popcorn into minhyuk’s mouth, who was sitting across from him.  “anyways, i would, but people would  _ definitely  _ think that you’re some kind of creep or cradle robber” he said with a shrug. 

dongmin nodded.  although his friend, yoon sanha, was at least 3 inches taller than him, he had a baby face and was only a freshman. dongmin bit his lip nervously, he was running out of options.  he looked over at minhyuk, who was currently trying to catch popcorn that sanha was throwing in his mouth.  he wasn’t a bad looking guy- his tanned, clear skin, pronounced cheekbones, bright eyes, and athletic build had made him popular amongst boys and girls at the school.  he’d received confessions from both- but was known for rejecting them all.

“dongmin,” minhyuk said, through failed attempts to catch popcorn in his mouth. “we both know i have a reputation to uphold.” he paused, a kernel hitting his cheek as he faced dongmin.  “why’d you even tell her that you, quote ‘don’t swing that way’ anyways?  you could have just said no.”

dongmin was unimpressed. “well, unlike  _ some people  _ in the room, i don’t get off on breaking hearts.” he stared at minhyuk, who seemed unbothered.  moon bin looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow from the other side of the couch they were sharing.  dongmin could tell he wasn’t impressed with him either. “i didn’t want her to take it too personally! it was her first time confessing so i didn’t want the poor girl to be traumatized!” he rambled, searching for reasonable defences for his actions. 

looking back, it wasn’t the smartest choice he had made, but now he was stuck with the consequences. he ran his fingers through his hair and leaned forward, smiling at bin, who was staring curled up in the corner of the couch, hood up, scrolling through his phone.

dongmin smiled sweetly at the boy before checking him out.  they were similar in height, and were already close friends.  on lunch break, they could be found found eating together with their friends.  in class, they sat next to each other.  the more dongmin thought about it, the better the idea seemed.  since they were already friends, so it’s not like they would have to change their mannerisms much.

“binnie~” he sing-songed.

“no.” bin stated, not looking up from his phone.

dongmin frowned and slapped his calf,causing bin to yelp.

“what was that for?” he pouted.

“you know what it was for.  _ please  _ help me out this one time!”

bin leaned forward and looked him in the eyes challengingly.

“what’s in it for me?”

“for one, you get to date me”

bin shook his head and sat back, crossing his arms. 

“one: we both know it’s the other way around.  _ you  _ get to date  _ me. _ two: you know that’s not what i meant.  i’m sacrificing my time, my money, my hope at dating for at least 6 months after we fake break up, and did i mention, my money?” 

“i’ll pay for dates, obviously.” dongmin started. bin’s eyebrows raised expectantly. 

“and..?”

_ that sly bastard. _ dongmin pondered for a second on what else he had to offer.  something that wouldn’t cost him too much money, but what would also be enticing.

“i’ll bring you a homemade lunch every day we fake date.”

bin’s face broke out into a smile as he threw his arms around dongmin.

“i promise i’ll be the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever had!”

 

_ bin: good morning boyfie ~~ _

_ bin: ummm this is the point where you text me good morning back:) i’ll be at your house at 7:30 and we can walk together, so you can just say it then if you want! _

dongmin scrolled through his messages.   _ we’re not even really dating. why is he being like this? _

_ dongmin: morning. please never use the word “boyfie” again.  _

he got showered, got dressed into his uniform and brushed his teeth.  by the time he sat down for breakfast, it was 7:20. while drinking a cup of coffee, he checked his phone again.

_ bin: “morning”???  really??? _

_ bin: you’re so cold!!!!!  _

dongmin couldn’t help but smile at his phone.

_ dongmin: see you in 10 _

 

bin was grinning when dongmin came out of his house.  he was leaning up against the gate with his bag thrown over one shoulder, drinking a coffee.  his uniform jacket was unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up, and his tie loose.  _ he looks really attractive. _ dongmin thought.

“why are you posing like that? you look like an idiot” dongmin stated bluntly, causing bin to spit his coffee and lose his balance against the wall. 

“i’m your boyfriend here to sweep you off your feet! show me some respect!” he screeched, frowning and stomping his foot.  dongmin laughed and wrapped his arm around him. “let’s go.”

they walked in silence until about a block from the school, when dongmin grabbed bin’s hand.

“wh-what are you doing?” bin stammered out.

dongmin blushed and looked at the ground. 

“um, we’re boyfriends. remember?” he said in a quiet voice. day one was already off to an awkward start.

“oh! so we are. thanks for the reminder.  so, um,  how are we doing this.  whose locker are we going to first?” bin questioned, walking up the steps to their school.

dongmin made a face.  “what do you mean?”

“well, since we’re, like, dating, shouldn’t we go to each other's lockers? plus, it’d look awkward to onlookers if we just stopped holding hands and parted ways, right?” bin said, as if it was common sense. dongmin looked around, seeing only a few people who arrived at school early sitting and talking nearby.  as for teachers, dongmin didn’t really care about them. he supposed it wasn’t unreasonable demand.

“um, what about yours? it’s further from our class, so the overall walk will be shorter if we don't go to mine and then backtrack.” dongmin said.

“my boyfriend is so smart!” bin smiled, causing his eyes to crinkle up into crescents. 

dongmin was beet red until they arrived at their classroom.

 

“so, when’s the wedding?” jinwoo smirked from across their lunch table, referring to dongmin and bin, who were currently sitting next to each other, faces red, their stares burning a hole in the table.  bin choked on the soup dongmin had brought for them.

“what do you mean?” his voice cracked.

“don’t be so hard on them darling, we were like that in the beginning too. i think it makes their relationship seem cuter.” myungjun said, taking a sip of his water and smiling at jinwoo, who rolled his eyes.

“i don’t. they both look like they want to die.” minhyuk stated bluntly, stabbing his fork in his salad.  sanha nodded his head in agreement. 

“no we don’t!” dongmin protested.

“sorry, i should’ve asked the relationship experts before stating my opinion.” myungjun snorted

sanha looked at the two and tilted his head.  “you know what i think would make you two look less like you want to die?”

“we don’t look like that!” bin pouted.

“feeding eachother!” sanha smiled, resting his face in his hands and nodding his head in encouragement.

bin grinned and took a spoonful of dongmin’s soup.

“challenge accepted.”

dongmin blushed furiously, looking into his soup.

“dongmin~ here comes the train~” bin sang, causing the table to laugh.  

dongmin turned his head quickly.  he could feel a burning sensation on his chest.

he looked at bin, who looked away guiltily. he looked down at his shirt, which now had a large, red soup stain on it.  

“moon bin” he said through gritted teeth, standing up. 

the rest of the table stared at them.

“let’s go sort this out, shall we?” dongmin continued, dragging bin by his tie out of the cafeteria.

“yes dongmin! get it!” he could hear myungjun yell from the table, causing others to turn and stare.

dongmin’s face was more red than the stain on his shirt.

 

“i can’t believe you’re forcing me to wear my gym uniform for the rest of the day” bin whispered from beside dongmin.  dongmin kicked his shin, causing him to yelp. “i’m not forcing you to do anything, dumbass, you ruined my uniform.” he whispered back.

“boys, is there anything you’d like to share with the class?” their teacher said, tapping her foot. “no? that’s what i thought. but you two can feel free to talk amongst yourselves after school, when you’re on classroom cleaning duty. anyways, back to the lesson…”

dongmin glared at bin.

“is this our first fight?”

dongmin rolled his eyes.

 

after long week of school, it was finally friday night, and dongmin was in his pajamas, watching some show on netflix that was trendy at the moment, not really paying attention.  he was trying to keep up with it, since everyone had recommended it to him, but he kept having to rewind it.  

his mind was somewhere else. 

_ bin. _ they’d been close friends for years, so he didn’t know why he was so preoccupied with him now.  he was on his mind- from walking to school every day while holding hands, to feeding each other and changing their facebook relationship statuses.  to be honest, the more dongmin looked at it, the more  _ boring _ their relationship looked.  they could just be interpreted as really close friends.  _ which we are  _ dongmin thought.   _ we are only friends.  _ dongmin’s mind wandered for a few minutes, thinking about how he blushed when bin had called him pretty, and the first time they held hands.  about how his palms sometimes got wet and sweaty when they held hands for a long time, and how bin would just wipe his hand and laugh.  _ his laugh.   _ dongmin thought, sighing to himself.   _ it’s really cute, isn’t it? the way his face lifts up and his eyes close and his nose scru-  _ dongmin’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing.  

_ bin: we worked hard this week!!! rest well :) _

dongmin smiled. bin was a good friend for helping him out. a good friend, and nothing more.

when he went to bed that night, he smiled at the stars glowing on his ceiling.  he had owned them since he when he was a child, he was obsessed with space.  if one dug in his closet far enough, there were copies of star wars, maps of the solar system, and even an “i want to believe” poster.  he had taken them all down after his “phase” has passed, but he kept the stars up.  not only did he leave the stars up, but the moon as well, and it glowed brighter than any star in the room.

dongmin had reached a startling realization.

 

“dongmin, you’re my son and i love you, but why the  _ fuck  _ are you calling me at-”

“i know the time, jinwoo. believe me, i wouldn’t be calling you if it wasn’t important”

“and what is so important that you need to call and wake me up at three o clock in the morning?” jinwoo’s voice whispered aggressively through the phone.

“well, it’s kind of embarrassing to say actually,”

“you have 5 seconds before i hang up.”

“meandmoonbinarefakedatingbutithinkiwanttorealdatehim”

dongmin could hear coughing on the line.

“um, are you okay?”

“its three o clock. water is wet. you and bin are madly in love. let’s not state the obvious here”

“obvious?”

“i mean, it’s not like we were taking bets on when one of you wou-”

“one, me and bin aren’t madly in love. i just have a bit of an infatuation. two, bin doesn’t even like me!”

“au contraire! you two lovebirds spoon every time we hang out together and show more pda than an actual couple would ever show in public.”

“we don’t.”   
“sure. anyways, don’t call me past twelve again, especially not to tell me facts that everyone knows. goodnight, sleep tight dongmin.  don’t let moon bin bite!”

“he would  _ nev-”  _ dongmin heard the phone click..

dongmin could feel his cheeks heating up.  he threw his phone on his table and tried to sleep. 

 

“you look like shit” were the words bin chose to greet dongmin with on monday morning.

it wasn’t like dongmin didn’t know.  his undereyes were grey from lack of sleep, and he had a zit from the food he’d ate over the weekend.

“good morning to you as well, moon bin.  how was your weekend?” he asked with a tired smile, walking towards his friend, who was waiting for him at his house gates.

“better than yours, apparently. wanna tell me what’s up?” he looked at dongmin questioningly as they walked. dongmin couldn’t help but stare.  his eyes were bright and filled with curiosity, and his soft features were complimented by his clear skin.  his lips were pressed together, tinted red from the juice he was drinking. there was no doubt in his mind that bin had a better weekend than him.

“earth to dongmin? do i have something on my face” bin said, taking dongmin out of his trance. “beauty.” he said, instantly cringing. “um, sorry i didn’t mea-”

“geez, lee dongmin! you don’t have to do that when we’re not around people!” bin stared at the ground. .dongmin swore the tips of his ears were pink.  he mumbled “besides, isn’t that kind of greasy?”

dongmin laughed. “i guess it was, huh?”

bin laughed and smacked dongmin’s arm. “it was! promise me you’ll never use that on anyone else!”

“i promise.”

 

on wednesday, after a lot of thought. dongmin decided it was time to take their relationship to the level.

“you want us to go to the cafe? on a date?” bin questioned.

“a  _ fake  _ date, yes” dongmin began, “we need pictures for instagram.”

bin looked skeptical.

“you’re buying, right?” 

“that was the deal.”

“meet me at the school gates after last period.”

 

“dongmin, what do you think would taste better? the frappe with the extra whip, espresso, and flavour pump? or the latte made with coconut milk and caramel?” bin asked.

dongmin groaned.  to be fair, the coffee date was his idea, but he didn’t think bin would go for the most expensive options on the menu when it was dongmin who was paying.

bin tore his eyes away from the menu and tilted his head in confusion. “is something wrong?”

dongmin gritted his teeth. “nope! why don’t you just get what i got?”

bin’s face twisted in disgust. “i don’t think i’m at the point in my life where i can drink black coffee and enjoy it.”   
“and what ‘point’ would that be?” dongmin challenged, raising an eyebrow.

bin only smiled in response.

“dongmin! bin! what are you guys doing here?” a voice from behind them said.

they turned around to see two of their classmates behind them, holding hands.

dongmin froze. suddenly, bin’s hand was grabbing onto his. it was a bit warm and sweaty, but he didn’t mind.

“we’re on a date!” bin exclaimed, holding dongmin’s hand up to show them.

“we are too!” one of the girls smiled and replied, nudging her who was presumably, her girlfriend to say something.

dongmin nodded his head and smiled, the two sat together in class, but dongmin had never thought that they were a couple.  he just thought that they were good friends.

“anyways, we’re on our way out, but you two look great together” she said, and dongmin believed she was genuine by the way she smiled.

dongmin could feel his face heating up. did they look good together? was it really that easy for people to believe that they were a couple?

 

jinwoo: why do you and bin look better than me and myungjun

jinwoo: pretty sure your selfies at the cafe got more likes than the rest of your pictures combined. wanna know why? because they were offensively adorable. 

dongmin snorted.

dongmin: it’s a good thing that we’re not a real couple, then.

jinwoo: ………..yet

dongmin: no

jinwoo: yes 

dongmin: too bad we’re just friends and he doesn't like me like that.

jinwoo: pretty sure you can't fake the look of love in yall’s eyes

dongmin: bin is a really good actor.

jinwoo: sounds fake but okay

jinwoo: ANYWAYS, friday night @ yours?

dongmin cringed as he remembered that he had invited his friends over for an end of the week gathering.

dongmin: unfortunately

 

alcohol was a mistake, dongmin had decided.

friday nights with “the boys”; bin, jinwoo, myungjun, minhyuk, and sanha were a mistake too.

dongmin’s parents were out of town, leaving the house to him for two days.  they trusted their son, after all, he was a straight A student and in more clubs than one could count on one hand.  it wasn’t like he was having a party- he was just having some friends over.

friends who drank alcohol and got cheeto dust on his carpet.

“minhyuk is a rock.” myungjun stated, slurring slightly. 

sanha, the only one not drinking, rolled his eyes. “explain.”

“stone cold” he laughed, causing minhyuk to frown.

jinwoo giggled and kissed myungjun’s cheek. “you’re such a dumbass.”

“i’m not stone cold!” minhyuk whined.

“you two are gross.” dongmin chimed in, wrinkling his nose.

“you’re just jealous.” jinwoo stuck out his tongue..

bin cleared his throat. “hello, i’m park ‘the rock’ minhyuk.  my hobbies include breaking hearts and dancing to usher songs from 2009.” he said, causing even sanha to laugh.

minhyuk pouted. “it’s not  _ my fault  _ that all of these people develop crushes on me. i can’t help it.” he whined.

“alas, it  _ is _ your fault that you can’t bring yourself to like any of them back.  i wonder sometimes, why is that?” jinwoo, questioned, leaning forwards with a smug expression.   “perhaps, you have your eye on someone already?”

minhyuk looked him in the eyes and took another shot, maintaining eye contact throughout.

bin giggled. “looks like you hit a soft spot there!”

minhyuk glared at him.“like you’re one to be talking.”   
bin only smiled back. “i think i’m a doing better than you on that one, kiddo”

dongmin’s eyes widened.  _ what did bin mean by that? _

“you’re literally one year older than me!” minhyuk sighed. “how can you call me kiddo?”

bin shrugged.

“how are you ahead of minhyuk?” dongmin pouted.

bin only giggled and rested his head on dongmin’s shoulder. “that’s for me to know” he said, pointing to himself, “and you to find out!”

dongmin frowned and laid back on the couch with a sigh.

“hate to be a party pooper, but me and jinwoo have to head out” myungjun said, standing up.  “also, we’re taking sanha to make sure he gets home safe!”

“shouldn’t it be the other way around” sanha grumbled, standing up.

“if sanha is leaving,” minhyuk said, trying to balance himself as he stood up,  “i am too!”

dongmin raised an eyebrow.

“well. aren’t you a considerate guy? looks like you have emotions after all. you’re paying for your part of the cab fare though.” jinwoo bantered. “anyways, you two kids have fun! dongmin- if you call me before noon to help clean up, you’re dead to me. bye!” he said, pushing the 3 boys out of the door.

the door shut, and bin turned to dongmin with a sheepish expression.

“dongmin,” he smiled.

dongmin eyed him cautiously. “what?”

“i can crash here, right? i just don’t want to go home and have my parents see my like this” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, drawing dongmin’s attention to his flushed complexion.  dongmin blushed.  _ chill, dongmin. you’ve been friends for years, don’t make this wierd! _

“yeah, sure.” dongmin said, pausing. “um, we don’t have a spare bed though, so-”

“we can share!” bin said, laughing as his friend’s shocked reaction.

“relax, we’ve done it before. i don’t bite!” he laughed, slapping dongmin’s arm and taking another swig from his bottle.

“unless you’re into that” he said in a teasing tone.  he tried to wink, but failed miserably by closing both of his eyes.

dongmin choked on his drink.

 

after two more hours of drunk banter, netflix, and prank calling jinwoo, the pair had finally decided to sleep.  after stumbling into dongmin’s room, they flopped on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers.

dongmin looked at the boy laying merely centimetres away from him. they were both drunk- the 15 minute walk to dongmin’s room filled with slurred words and stumbles had confirmed that. bin’s hair was sticking up at odd angles that dongmin didn’t think were naturally occuring, and at some point during the evening, his shirt had lost a few buttons. his face has become dewy and pink from the alcohol, and his eyes were heavy with exhaustion.   _ bin’s eyes are really pretty,  _ dongmin thought. bin giggled. “thanks.”

“did i just say that out loud?” dongmin whispered, unphased.

bin ignored the question, still smiling. “so are yours.”

they lay in silence, observing for a while.  maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was his feelings, but dongmin had the strong urge to kiss him.

“does this have to fake?” he whispered.

bin closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

dongmin made a face. “what are you doing?”

bin opened his eyed and pouted. 

“isn't it obvious? we were gonna seal the deal with a kiss.” he said, closing his eyes again.

dongmin smiled at his friend, and leaned closer, hovering in front of his face.

“are you just gonna stay there? your breath stinks” bin whined, causing dongmin to laugh as he pressed a kiss on bin’s cheek.

his eyes opened, glaring at dongmin. 

“that’s it?” he asked.

dongmin bit his lip. “isn’t a little weird?”

“i don’t care” bin said, grabbing dongmin’s collar and pulling him closer, looking into his eyes. dongmin could feel his face heating up, he had never been this close to someone before.

“is this okay?” he asked.

dongmin nodded, and within milliseconds, bin’s lips were on his.

dongmin’s face felt like it was on fire. his heart was racing, and he feel that bin’s was too.  the two were clumsy, their mouths smashed together and hands roaming, trying to find a place to belong.  dongmin could taste the alcohol on bin’s lips, and he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t mind getting drunk off of it. the two pulled away, slightly redder than they were before.  

“i’ve wanted to do that for a while now” dongmin whispered, eyes focused on bin’s lips.

“me too.” bin said, smiling.

the two stayed there for a few minutes comfortably, giggling at themselves until bin’s eyes fluttered shut.

dongmin could only lie there and admire his friend. from his thin lips, his disheveled hair, and his long eyelashes - he loved it all. whether it be for minutes or hours, he stayed up so long he lost track. he wasn’t sure how much time has passed when he lost consciousness.

 

dongmin woke up to what felt like a hammer hitting his head.   _ the sun has no right to be that bright.  _ he thought as he closed the blinds.  he turned to bin, who was sprawled out on dongmin’s bed, mouth hanging open, wearing yesterday’s clothing.  he was snoring, and didn’t look like he would be waking up anytime soon. to be fair, dongmin didn’t know how he managed to wake up before noon.  he couldn’t remember a thing from last night.  _ i really hope i didn’t say anything stupid,  _ he thought, walking to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the two.

bin walked in the kitchen half an hour later, disheveled and wearing a pair of dongmin’s sunglasses along with his clothes from the night before.

“you look like shit.” dongmin stated as he flipped a pancake into the air.

“love you too, honey.” bin replied, resting his head on the counter. “you don’t look much better.”

dongmin laughed, taking a sip of his coffee while resting back on the counter. 

“i’m not the one wearing sunglasses at the breakfast table” he retorted.

“it was a  _ night _ ! after all of that you couldn’t seriously expect me to not be hungover!”

dongmin took a seat across from bin and handed him a coffee and plate of food.

“fill me in then,” he said, stabbing a fork into his pancake. “if we’re being honest, i don’t really remember much except for minhyuk’s new nickname, and i’m pretty sure i only remember it because it’s his new contact name in my phone”

bin seemed very interested in the contents of his coffee cup.

“um, i should go.” he said, shooting out of his chair. “thank you so much for having me, but my mom wants me home.”

dongmin was confused. “did i say something? or do something?” he asked as bin was grabbing his jacket.

bin, turned around and looked at him, his complexion rosy and eyes wide. “no!” he exclaimed, “of course not! why, what would you have said?” he rambled, laughing nervously.

dongmin stared at him.  “bin.”

he bit his lip. “it’s fine, really. i have to go” he said.

dongmin looked around.  cheeto dust and bottles littered the room.  picking up the trash, he couldn’t help but wonder why bin had left in such a rush this morning.  as he cleaned up, he saw someone had left their phone on the ground. _  how much did we drink last night?  _ he thought to himself, scratching his head. turning on the phone revealed a naruto wallpaper.  it could only belong to one person that dongmin knew.

  
  


“hi, is bin home?” dongmin asked.  he was at the door of bin’s house. his mother had opened the door with a large smile.

“bin!” she yelled.

“what?” he could hear a quiet voice whine. dongmin couldn’t help but laugh at the state his friend was in from last night.  

“dongmin is here!” his mom yelled back.

dongmin could hear a groan and gagging noises from the house.

“tell him” bin yelled, coughing loudly, “that i’m a bit sick”

dongmin heard another gagging noise. 

“and he should go home!”

dongmin raised his eyebrows and looked at bin’s mom, who only shrugged. 

_ why is he ignoring me?  _ dongmin thought.

“well, i brought over his phone. he left it at my house last night.” dongmin said while he reached in his pocket to take out the phone.  he handed it to his mother and walked back home.

 

dongmin was wide awake.  it was well past midnight, and a school night.  bin hadn’t texted him all day, and it was driving him crazy.  he wondered if bin was up too, thinking about whatever was on his mind.  his phone buzzed and lit up his room, making him jump out of bed to check who it was.

jinwoo: what’s up

dongmin frowned. nothing against jinwoo, but he was hoping it was bin texting him.

dongmin: what do u mean

jinwoo: you or bin have not texted me all day

jinwoo: you didn’t even ask me to help clean up the mess we made

_ what does bin have to do with this?  _ he wondered.

dongmin: what are you implying

jinwoo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

dongmin: um

jinwoo: i guess you were too busy being madly in love with ur bf that you didn’t even notice the rest of us didn’t show up to clean up :/

dongmin: we’re not dating

dongmin: well, not REAL dating

jinwoo: thats not what i heard

dongmin’s eyes widened as he quickly typed out a reply

dongmin: what did you hear? it’s not true

jinwoo: g2g

dongmin: WHAT DID YOU HEAR

dongmin: JINWOO

dongmin was worried. what did he hear? obviously people thought that the two were dating, because that what the point of their relationship. but jinwoo knew that their relationship was fake, so dongmin was confused.  his phone buzzed again.

bin: can we talk?

dongmin buried his face in his hands. he wasn’t sure if the butterflies in his stomach were from the anxiety that jinwoo was giving him or the fact that bin had finally texted him.

dongmin: do you want me to call you now?

bin: in person would be better. meet on the rooftop?

dongmin: it’s past midnight

bin: after school?

dongmin: yeah. sounds good.

dongmin shut off his phone.  he couldn’t but stay awake wondering what bin wanted to tell him.  the night consisted of tossing and turning.

 

the next day, bin didn’t walk with him to school.  when dongmin arrived, he was surprised that bin hadn’t shown up at all.  morning classes and lunch passed, but he was nowhere to be found.  by the end of the day, dongmin was worried.

dongmin: are we still meeting? are you okay?

bin: yes

dongmin frowned, unsure if he believed his friend or not. nevertheless, after last bell rang, he made his way up to the roof of the school.

the scene reminded him of one a few weeks prior: the setting sun, the pink sky, the breeze that made him wish he had brought a sweater.  the last time he was here he received a confession.  what would happen this time?

“dongmin.” a voice squeaked from behind him.  the source being none other than moon bin.  dongmin examined his friend, trying to find clues for why he asked to meet him here.  he was wearing a hoodie and the glasses he only wore at home.  _ he should wear those more often. they suit him well.  _ dongmin thought to himself, unable to find anything else out of the blue.

“do you” he continued, “remember anything from saturday night?”

dongmin noted that bin looked nervous as he bit his lip.

“i already told you, no.” he stated. “please just tell me what i said.”

bin tilted his head in confusion.”why do you think that you said something?”

dongmin breathed a sigh of relief. “well, you’ve been acting a bit weird.  i was thinking i made you feel uncomfortable or something. and i don’t want to do that to you. i don’t want to lose you.” he said, instantly feeling embarrassed at his own words.

bin looked down at the ground. “i don’t want to lose you either.” he mumbled. “so promise me you won’t judge me for what i’m about to ask of you?”

dongmin searched bin’s expressions for any clue that he was joking, to no avail. _ this must be pretty serious.  _ he thought.

“i won’t.” dongmin stated. he wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew he had to support his friend no matter what.

“i can’t be your fake boyfriend anymore” bin said, swallowing hard.

“you called me up here to tell me that?” dongmin asked. he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was a bit sad.  he knew that it would come to an end eventually, but he didn’t think bin would be the one to end it.

“becauseiwanttobeyourrealone” bin said quickly, his stare burning a hole into his shoes.

dongmin froze.

“what did you just say?”

“you can’t expect me to say it twice! it was already embarrassing enough to say it the first time!” bin whined, sticking out his bottom lip.

dongmin blinked, trying to process what was happening.  

“you did say that you wouldn’t judge me, sorry if this makes things weird but i needed to get it off my che-” dongmin cut him off, pressing his lips to bin’s. his arms wrapped around bin as he pulled away just enough to have their noses touching.

“i’ve wanted to do that for a while now” dongmin whispered.

“you said that last time, too” bin said with a laugh.

“...last time?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written anything this corny in my life... who am i... also: will i ever write a fic without underage drinking? will i ever give sanha lines? and will i ever learn how to write a proper kiss scene? tune in at 10 to find out!  
> tell me what you thought and talk about astro with me on [tumblr](https://shouldveheldon.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
